User talk:DarkLantern
Archive 1 Archive 2 Nordec See here. It's pure fanon.--Wyvern Rex. 19:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) hello DarkLantern could you please look at The chase to Minas Tirith and atleast give me some critism about how could i make it to be much better for it not to be deleted Thank you, lacson211 I am so sorry because i forgot the letter ci on the word on the word criticism Thank You, Lacson211 Hi I know you help me a bit with stuff & under stand stuff for me but can you tell me why is the editing page different? when did it happen? Fanon There. I've done the entire hitlist, found ten more fanon articles (See Category:Articles For Deletion) and moved the lot of them to LOTR Fanon. As a lolcat would put it, "I can has cheezburger now?"--Wyvern Rex. 09:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Moved.--Wyvern Rex. 18:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Blogs and mainspace User:LegolasGirl and User:Anithilian (possibly the same user) have moved their blogs "The Theme" and "What If The Ring Servived?" to the mainspace. Please move these blogs back. (Thanks for the barnstar. I was only expecting a lukewarm burger...)--Wyvern Rex. 08:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For cleaning up the vandalism on my userpage. I blocked that Wcrolas990 guy over on GTA Wiki for (surprise) chronic incivility, and since then he's been vandalizing my pages at every wiki he can find, that's what that was all about. Jeff (talk| ) 17:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Bot flag Hi DarkLantern. I'd like to use my bot ( ) to create interlanguage links between this wiki and the german The Lord of the Rings Wiki (and maybe other language versions later). This will cause a lot of edits, that's why I'd like to ask Wikia staff for a . But I need the community's approval for that. Are you ok with it? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 10:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Some pages already have these links, see Sauron for example. --Weas-El ✉ 10:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Spam filter problem on page Legolas Hi DarkLantern, please see my report here. Thanks, --Weas-El ✉ 14:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :It works now, I can edit the page. Thanks. :Sometimes the bot finds incorrect links and transfers them to the other wikis. Sooner or later this results in conflicting links. It's easier to make minor corrections manually in these cases. But most changes are indeed made automatically, see . ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 16:00, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Articles to merged Hi - thanks for the welcome! :) New to this wiki, so I'm trying to pick up stuff as quickly as I can. If my signature breaks any rules (e.g. no images or what-have-you), or anything like that, please just drop me a line and I'll be quick to remedy the issue. From my glancing around this wiki I've guessed I should respond on your talk page (not my personal preference, but oh well), again, if I'm doing anything unusual just poke me about it. That was sort of random. Unless Forum:Articles to merged contains anything urgent, could I leave it until this evening? I'm not sure if I really have the time to get up to anything more in-depth than a quick signature and userpage right now. (Why is it not Articles to be merged?) A F K When 07:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) mentioned in automated message? You mentioned at the very end of the automated message that it would be helpful to tell how I stumbled upon this wiki? I found it when I wanted to know more about LOTR. I simply googled LOTR wiki and found this. But, if you want more visitors, you may want to spotlight this wikia? And I have noticed that most pages do not have categories? Before I edit any more pages to add categories, is there a reason you do not want categories? Ruler of the coasters 11:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Hello There, Greetings Fellow Friend! Hello there Dark Lantern, I am Lucas, a major fan of Tolkien's works and novels, having read The Hobbit four times as well as reading The Silmarillion, The Children Of Hurin, and The Hobbit. Not only am I a fan, I am a faithful reader, knowing that although many days have passed since his own passing, his words still kindle hopeful flames in reader's hearts. I have watched the Movie adaptations of The Lord Of The Rings more times than most people say they have, and honestly, as a member of this Wiki and three others, my knowledge is, in my opinion, a necessity. I hope that you can read English by the way, as that is my language. I will put up a Babel Template as soon as I can. My editing may at first seem shoddy and may appear as a tweak of the page, but really, they are more than just words. They are backed by a great love for Tolkien's trilogy, and also by the fact that i am an experienced writer. Unfortunately I am busy a lot of the time, and I cannot contribute my knowledge and help to the wiki all the time, something I both regret and do not regret. But, I hope to expand this site as well as I can fit it to my schedule, as school is the most important thing at the moment. I wish all the other editors, contributors, and friends on this Wiki the best of luck, and to you as well. I hope you can understand my complicated sentences, some people cant....and I have unique intelligence for one of my age. Thank you for the message. User:LukaSlayR13• "I found out I'm lost, but where was I going? Oh I was trying to lose myself.... 01:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Problem with disambiguation pages Hi DarkLantern. My bot isn't able to identify this wiki's disambiguation pages as what they are. Very often I receive error messages like "Elessar (disambiguation) doesn't seem to be a disambiguation page". I am not sure what the reason is, but I suspect the problem is caused by a surplus line break in page MediaWiki:Disambiguationspage. Would you please try to remove it? I cannot edit this page. Or, since "Template:disambig" is actually the page's default value, you could even delete the whole page. Thank you.--Weas-El ✉ 19:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) OUR WIKI IS IN DANGER! You know how Mair was blanked?Also,appently the same person was puting 1 inapprote sentence hidden n many articles.I fixed many of them,but I fear he may strike again.I noiteced a patern.Every day in the late afternoon he (or she) does this.Be on the look out P.S. Orv-men ana Man-orcs are differnt Phatoms Can you improve Phantams,and rename it Phantoms,? Villainous manoeuvring Thank you for asking. Category redirects are mere recommendations. Unlike the normal "#REDIRECT", they do not redirect. I've updated some documentation and given the revised category an additional category. Check the template and its documentation (and maybe ) for possible further explanation. Come back to me if still puzzled. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Goblins Please don't merge Goblins and orcs.There seperate.Modern media has them differnt.Goblins should be merged with moria orcs,not orcs —The preceding unsigned comment was summoned by 96.37.157.143 (talk • ) . Servants of Sauron is for his servans in the books,movies, and games.,like agents of Saruman —The preceding unsigned comment was summoned by 96.37.157.143 (talk • ) . Template:Title Hi DarkLantern. The images included by this template are often overlapping other content, since they use absolute positioning. In skins like monobook there may have been room for that in the title line, but in Oasis there isn't any. If you don't have other ideas, I'd like to modify the template, so the following content will displayed below the image, not behind it. By the way, I took care of that category you mentioned. And I updated the links to Tolkien Gateway to use the Template:TGlink on ca. 700 pages. I checked many of the changes, but not all of them. But I'm sure at least 99% of them are working correctly. --Weas-El ✉ 13:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Done, revert it if you have a better idea. --Weas-El ✉ 22:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) a page to be deleted Unidentified Isengard Orc Commander should be deleted or merged. I disagree with Some of your edits You have done many edits.Most are good for the wiki, others I disargree with .Some can be resolved like Agents of Saruman and Servants of Sauron included those from the movies and games,I find they should.Perhaps there should be a catergory page for those in conan and one for non-canon and another for those in ALL canons.Also on Squit eyed Men istead of having it as nomination for mergeing, ask people to say what they think on it's talk page for a few months first.They have more Man blood Then Half-Orcs.Also Goblins are different than orcs in media and maybe in the books.I hope we can reach a solition.Please respond if you can.- A Wiki Contribiter A Replay to DarkLantern I do not have soloe one of Tolkiens books at the momnet.I get them from the library and don't rember all chapter names.I will at least try to put the books name if I cann't remeber the chapter. Squinty-eyed Men are not mentioned in name, but are a kind of Orc Man Hybrid.They are metioned in the Shire in the last book of The Lord of The Rings as well in the first.I think I may reeber the chapters,but I do not known how to make sections so after I do, I may did help making sections.Also Orcs and Goblins are different on there on and modern media.I didn't make that page,I just belive they're differnt.Please replay. -A Wiki Contrbiter I put some refrences from Lord of the Rings in Squinty-eyed Men.-A Wiki Conribiter. Mesage I put a mesage on the talk page on Squit eyed Men.Please read and respnd I noteced Squinty-eyed Men no longer has the notification that it may be merged.Does this mean it can stay?-A Wiki Contribiter Badges Hi, I think it would be good if you enabled badges. They are a very good for mass editing Metardis 12:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :I hope you don't mind if I put in a quick objection. I haven't yet seen Wiki Achievements being used in a manner beneficial to the content and quality of articles. It mainly seems to result in a substantial number of spam blogs, comments and images.--Wyvern Rex. 14:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello I edited my page as instructed, but no matter how closely I followed the instructions, the Babel-template simply would not work. Bookworm1138 00:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) on a new blog A new blog has came up on some new product. I do not think the person is actully going to edit and is just working for a company. New On This Wiki/Italicising Titles Hey there, my name is AlastorMoody. I am quite new to this wiki, joining just yesterday, but I had a sudden... "want" for anything Lord of the Rings, if you will ^.^ Anyway, I do not know what your policies are, as this was never addressed on the policy page, but I do wonder, should we italicise the titles of books/films? Others wikis do it, I do not know this one's standards, and I have also seen some of them italicised on some pages, and others not on other pages.... So, could you help me out? I was not sure who else to go to, and I thought an administrator was a fitting choice. AlastorMoody 18:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I am simply using my userpage as a draft page for a short while, while I am improving the Eradan page. It will be removed from my page at some point later today. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 15:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Just read the end of Ugluk, and you will understand. please fix it. Just read the end of Ugluk, and you will understand. please fix it. Draconic Alliance I'm back! I've been working on the LOTR Fanon wiki following my successful adoption request, part of a collaborative project with other users and staff to encourage co-operation between a variety of fantasy wikis. Please read our rules and sign up here (Wikia skin required, unfortunately.) All you have to do is display the Alliance logo on the main page and add a footer template to the main page. I have designed both, you may of course alter the colors. Thanks.--Wyvern Rex. 18:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :PS:New look LOTR Fanon is here.--Wyvern Rex. 19:01, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Tolkien Wiki Hats off to you, sir. After two years of me being inactive, I decided to check up on the good ol' Tolkien Wiki again and I see you're still the one keeping it all together. It's amazing what you do for this Wiki! I made a few edits to the Forum:Articles to be merged and to LOTR:Articles for deletion. Be sure to check them out and give me your thoughts. I also wanted to ask about the article Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal and the category "Cleanup", these are lists with articles that need rewriting, yes? This can be done by anyone?--Nognix 22:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Articles for deletion I'm stunned that we're naming figurants now. If this encyclopedia was like a book, I'm sure no one would need an article naming figurants. They have no lines, the only thing they do in the movies is die. Here, they're hogging space. This wiki is, in my opinion, a mess. You're the only remaining sysop (and one of the few active users), make your own rules!--Nognix 09:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) List of unnamed characters Awesome work on that list! --Nognix 14:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Man Flesh Uruk He is, I think, the same person as Unnamed Uruk Hai warrior, I'll add any specific details to the list. I'm also going to improve the layout a bit because right now, it's a bit of a wierd layout. I'll also add some of the other unnamed people which already have an article here, for example Unidentified Isengard Orc Commander --Nognix 17:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thought on mods Shared my opinion on the matter. Forum:Are Mods legitimate video game things or fandom generations--Nognix 12:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism? 95.104.62.25 seems to be vandalizing pages? I don't really know, he's randomly changing some battle statistics to sometimes outrageous number so I suspect it's vandalism. I'll be reverting it when I find some time. --Nognix 16:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes I was wondering if you could explain me or direct me to a page on how to make infoboxes like the actor's one and the battles' one. Could you also tell me where the infoboxes' source code is located? For example, I want to change the campaign box, used in First Siege of Imladris because under the box, there is one where it still says First Sauron Attack on Imladris and I think I have to change the source code for that as it doesn't show up in a regular edit.--Nognix 20:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Annoying Guy Listen I just explained this to SunflashtheAwesome but there's this guy with a icon of some bird man who keeps anoying me saying "exaggerating the number of forces" every time I make a new blog post about a battle. Is there any way you can banned Thornclaw Braveheart off of this wiki? From Alex Lioce. I do not curse nor vandalize. Thornclaw Far over the Misty Mountains﻿ cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. 12:48, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Lioce, I understand that he is annoying, but I don't think he deserves a ban. SunflashtheAwesome Through wintercold and summerheat, the Badger Lord knows not defeat! Point of spear or blade of sword, Nought can stop the Badger Lord! 18:14, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Articles to be merged I'm taking on the task of merging the battles. I will write a page for every battle that doesn't have one yet. I'm going to create the battle pages using the "template" of Skirmish at Amon Hen. Brief summary, battlebox (with picture, if possible) and then a detailed explanation about the battle. --Nognix 16:48, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Categorize them? What do you mean? Ruler of the Coasters 21:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Main page Some remarks about the main page. First of all, in the welcome banner thing, there's a link to a LOTR gaming wiki; it has no clear guidance or structure (I have no idea who the owner is, even after some searching.)I suggest we or move all our gaming articles to that wiki and make it clear there is a seperate wiki for gaming articles (This would give the gaming wiki more notoriety and articles whilst removing some disputed (since no admin is an expert on gaming articles) gaming articles) or we should remove the link because, right now, that wiki is an abomination. Also the newsfeed, linked to this page is broken, so I suggets removing the newsfeed altogether.--Nognix 00:00, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :How do you contact a staff member? Or is that something you should do? Also, is there a quick way to find out who the owner of the gaming wiki is? Also, does a possible transfer have to be voted or something, by admins?--Nognix 16:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, a lot of our readers are here for articles on the games. What if games and main characters get their own pages on both wikis while our wiki links the pages of minor characters to the gaming wiki?--Wyvern Rex. 17:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I want to counter what Wyvern said with a question. Why did you create the Fandom wiki and was all fandom moved from this wiki to the fandom wiki? None of you admins has any knowledge about video game related stuff, I dare say. Someone started a LOTR video game wiki, thus, I presume whoever started it has more knowledge of the games than we do. Now I want to answer the question I asked, I think you moved all the fandom because it didn't belong here, because it wasn't made by Tolkien (although it was inspired by Tolkien's works), because it used space. Why not do the same for the video game articles? :::I'm not saying the video game articles are pointless or that they aren't informative, I'm merely saying that if someone created a LOTR video game wiki, I think we can safely assume he has more knowledge than we have.--Nognix 00:12, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::I didn't create the fanon wiki, I found it and after a couple of years adopted it. I am not an admin here (though most people seem to think that I am) but I moved the fanon because it was not approved by Saul Zaentz, Tolkien Enterprises or the Tolkien estate. Games are. We obviously need the information about the games themselves and I believe that prominent new characters are an important attraction for new visitors to this wiki. I would rather that in-depth articles like the military unit articles or level descriptions were moved to the gaming wiki, along with discussions of character powers. When reading about Gandalf, I don't much want a block on the correct useage of the fireball.--Wyvern Rex. 09:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Internal mailing list As for another matter, I looked at the welcome template and dug trough loads of pages, nobody will ever read (I'm talking about the Help: and Community pages on here). I also looked at the internal mailing list thingy, to put it bluntly, I think it's an abomination; The used skin is kinda horrible. Also, is it actually used? By anyone? Perhaps it could be possible to modernize the mailing list's skin, or you could change to an IRC channel or an internal chatroom, I guess, sounds almost the same to me. Perhaps all of this is a bit much, but I figured: "Hey, it's in the welcoming template. People might not read that but it's still the first thing people see when they create an account." --Nognix 00:23, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :You could install Wikia's chat system.--Wyvern Rex. 09:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Nognix/Sandbox Please delete this page, made a mistake with these things. I'm not familiar with them, sorry.--Nognix 18:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Scenes list I made another mistake somewhere. Whilst I was busy working on the Scenes list, I created a template to make linking to AgeOfTheRing, my source, easier. I based it off of the TGlink-template. Now I noticed that whenever I used the template, the pages popped up in Category:External link templates. I checked the syntax over and over again to find the error (Yup, I'm still learning this syntax), but I can't find one, since I based off of the TGlink template, which works perfectly. Could you take a look at it? I don't get it anymore.--Nognix 19:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Don't know if you did anything but it works now, strangely enough. Vandalism User 124.182.132.41 vandalized Troll Hole--Nognix 13:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) User Mrrushin, probably the same one as the ip, vandalized Nick Cave--Nognix 14:45, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :User:Ghingie has been creating advertising pages, as well as advertising on a blog and userpage. The advertising page is Www.nikexp.com, which I blanked already. You just have to delete it and check out his blog and userpage.--Nognix 14:00, February 11, 2012 (UTC) User pages I wonder how long it is since you read . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Newsfeeds Fixed. Something with the way google produces their feeds has changed recently, in such a way that they are no longer working correctly with our rss feed system. The "fix" hasn't been known for very long, and we haven't had time to go through every single wiki that has a newsfeed & correct the problem. Thanks for the heads up though, obviously this is a wiki that should be a priority when issues like this arise. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 05:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) The Fix If you see this issue anywhere else, and wish to fix it, all you have to do is take the html address from the existing broken rss code set and enter it HERE. Click "next" - then "next" again - then click the large html address at the top. Then click "View Feed XML" - copy the html address in the address bar - and use it to replace the address in the broken feed. Sounds complicated, but it's really not. Hope this helps. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 05:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Articles for deletion: BoardGameGeek You say: "E-bay is not a publisher or really a distributor of Tolkien products it is an online auctioneer and no articles on auctioneers and retailers should be created,". You also say: "They are the makers of these products and that deserves recognition." I'll use these two lines of yours as basis of my answer. The company BoardGameGeek has NOT made the board game and is therefore nothing more than an online retailer, which happened to sell a product related to Tolkien. If you check out the site, you'll see it's nothing more than an ordinary online auction house for board games and therefore I think it should be deleted.--Nognix 21:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Fanon names Also, what's up with these orcs receiving random names? I'm talking about Vardolk and Bolingúl. The names aren't sited anywhere on the Internet.--Nognix 22:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) James Farell This user is creating lots of articles on aliases of Sauron and Melkor. What should you do with them? The layout of the articles isn't adapted to this Wiki's current policy and I thought we were merging the aliases together.--Nognix 14:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but on the Gandalf article shouldn't it be '"'''Gandalf the White, formally known as Gandalf the Grey" instead of "Gandalf the Grey, '''later known as Gandalf the White'"? LOTR:Articles for deletion Mate, what the fuck were you just doing to the Articles for Deletion page?! You removed half of my entries for no reason (or if there was, without an explanation) and you just removed an entry's link in the title without reason?! The absurdity of this is amazing, even laughable! Anyway, you'll find my comments on your answers on the page, as well as my entries, submitted anew.--Nognix 23:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The nine Hello. I am currently revamping the Nazgûl article in my sandbox. I've been looking for a better infobox picture for a while, and I've found one that's perfect, showing all nine of them and horseback. The only problem is that the picture is really concept art. Though it may not be real, it has all nine of the Nazgûl down in great detail. Would you be fine if this was uploaded and used as the article's infobox picture? Souromon 15:48, February 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ringwraith concept art The image is very accurate and pretty realistic. Anyway, aren't there already many unofficial concept arts on the wiki? Like the Melkor article for example. If you wish to see the image yourself, I could either upload it, or you could simply type in on Google images "the nine nazgul" (the special spelling is not required) and you'll find the picture third from the right. Background is blue, all nine are on horseback and it's very accurate. To me it would be prefect for the article. [[User:Souromon|'Souromon']] You cannot hide. I see you! 21:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I've found a substitute picture for now until you've decided whether the other picture is good enough for the article. Thank you for your time, Lantern. [[User:Souromon|'Souromon']] You cannot hide. I see you! 23:14, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Revamp header? Hello. Not to be rude, but a lot of articles I have seen on this wiki so far are in need of revamp. So, would you allow me to at least design a revamp header in my sandbox (seperate from the Ringwraith). Many other wikis have revamp and other templates, such as stub. And it would let people know that these articles are in need of a cleanup. Once again, I'm not trying to be rude or demanding.[[User:Souromon|'Souromon']] You cannot hide. I see you! 19:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I'd appreciate it if you'd respond. [[User:Souromon|'Souromon']] You cannot hide. I see you! 14:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Does it? I have not seen it on any articles so far, even ones with horrible formatting (Witch-King, Frodo). I'll try and find it and see if I can create something more visually attractive. [[User:Souromon|'Souromon']] You cannot hide. I see you! 16:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Also, if you wish, I could design a staff board. Other wikis use them too. [[User:Souromon|'Souromon']] You cannot hide. I see you! 16:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey dark latern Vandal? This user has made several unnecessary edits. Only informing you so you can keep an eye on him if he continues. [[User:Souromon|'Souromon']] You cannot hide. I see you! 18:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Staff board Hello. My again. I apologise for bothering you again but here is the staff board I've design in my sandbox. So would you like to make it official or not? Many other wikias have them. If you want to have it made official tell my what you'd like for your staff picture. And, I don't mean to sound rude, but I didn't include the other three Admins as they are all inactive (aside from you and Patterson). [[User:Souromon|'Souromon']] You cannot hide. I see you! 18:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) The revamp template is not finished yet. [[User:Souromon|'Souromon']] You cannot hide. I see you! 19:14, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Tables Greetings! I've been asked to inquire about the infoboxes and cast tables on film pages. They are a bit plain, esp. compared to the character infoboxes, but I'm wondering if this is the preference. As it stands, they are similar in appearance to those found on wikipedia, and if this is by design then I will pursue the matter no further. (obviously whomever designed the character versions could also have done the film versions, but didn't) If you'd like me to match either of them to the color scheme here, or the film infoboxes to the character infoboxes in a specific way, let me know and I'll be happy to work with you on it. As I said, a request was made for me to ask about them, so here I am, doing so. :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:21, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Gorin I debate your request to delete the page, a quick search on Google shows he does exist, is not fandom and is actually part of the game "War in the North". If you don't believe me, have a look for yourself. I'll link you a walkthrough, a guide trough the game, which clearly shows a character named Gorin exists. http://guides.gamepressure.com/thelordoftheringswarinthenorth/guide.asp?ID=13170 Hi there, DL! I noticed you removed my user page, with 'spam' being the given reason. I can assure you, it was -not- spam. Thank you, and good day to you, sir (or madam!). Can you delete this? The Lord of the Rings : The Battle for Middle-Earth II : Extended Mod Seems like a modification article... [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 17:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC) LotrNERD problem Hello, I've got a bit of a problem with the user LotrNERD. In one of his/her previous blog posts, some things got a little out of hand, and she/he continues to accuse me of "hating" her, and acting like a complete jerk. I have already apologized numerous times, too no response and more accusing. Is there any way you can help or intervene here?SunflashtheAwesome Through wintercold and summerheat, the Badger Lord knows not defeat! Point of spear or blade of sword, Nought can stop the Badger Lord! 18:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, if you want to know how I discovered the wiki here it is-I found out a while ago that there is a wiki for pretty much anything, so whenever I get into something new I search for a wiki for it so when I got into Lord of the Rings I searched a wiki for it and found this one. I actually know this user in real life and we have watched the Lord of the Rings movie together....."Denethor's lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!!!" 20:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Paths of the Dead 1. The horn. The prophecy of Malbeth the Seer, which is a pretty marvelous verse, says, "at the Stone of Erech they shall stand again/and hear there a horn in the hills ringing./Whose shall the horn be?" It is the horn that identifies Aragorn, not the sword as portrayed in the film, though he had indeed already summoned them as stated in the text. So in the text, "At the Stone at midnight, Aragorn unfurled his banner, declared himself the heir of Isildur, and commanded the dead to aid him," the horn, mentioned twice in the prophecy, should be noted. 2. The prophecy. Aragorn is identified in two different ways: 1) the heir of him to whom the oath they swore. He fills that by being the heir of Isildur. 2) From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. The part about the North seems redundant, since the kingdom of Isildur is in the North. But the part about "need shall drive him" seems significant to me. That is, the Paths of the Dead may not have been open to just any heir of Isildur. Galadriel's message delivered by the White Rider: "But dark is the path appointed for thee: The Dead watch the road that leads to the sea." Here she speaks of the way as "appointed," which might mean fated. Elrond's message via his sons: "Bid Aragorn remember the words of the seer, and the Paths of the Dead." This is Elrond's particular style of leadership, which is not ordering people about, or even saying they should do this or that, It's a reminder. But coming from Elrond, it's the kind of reminder you should follow. Aragorn's statement: "But I do not go gladly; only need drives me." This seems to reinforce the point above, that he may take the Paths as the heir of Isildur, but in an hour of great need or urgency. This is Tolkien's approach to the questions of prophecy, and destiny or fate. Aragorn is not simply going forward on a path laid out for him. He is responding to the needs of the moment, and his understanding of his role, to save Gondor and defeat Sauron. The prophecy of Malbeth and the words of Galadriel are a guide. 3. "Supposedly, the only weapon that they required was fear, driving their enemies to cast themselves madly into the sea." This is strictly speaking accurate, though, why "Supposedly"? The words of Legolas were, "Pale swords were drawn; but I know not whether their blades would still bite, fror the Dead needed no longer any weapon but fear." So the effectiveness of the weapons Legolas saw was simply unknown. Take care, 04:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Norman Roberts normanrobertsjr@hotmail.com Hi DarkLantern thank you for welcoming me to this site. I notice there is no templates for the woman, (e.g.~ user is a fan of 'Arwen') and the others, will there be any coming soon?. Thanks again.Bellatrix nee black 03:25, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi DarkLantern, i am really sorry im new here and i must of put it there by mistake and i don't no how to take it off, so you can, i am so sorry again.Bellatrix nee black 17:21, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi DarkLantern thank you so much and i am really sorry again about what i did.Bellatrix nee black 18:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Kaitlyn's Reply Which "Babel" template do I appropriate? I see 3 different "Babel" templates available. Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) The template for Canada doesn't exist, and i'm not very good at computers so I don't know how to create it.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 12:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and one more thing, in my opinion there should be a games lore on the templare, i mean you have overal lore and the books written by J. R. R. Tolkien then you have the movies and such (which i asume detail also the Ranken Bass animations and what have you) but if you include a film section it would make sense to have a gaming lore bit.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 12:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Gollum Someone left a message on the talk page of the Gollum article that everything is copied from Wikipedia so I thought: "Hmm, that isn't true.". Apparently, it is, so I checked how long it has been a blatant copy of Wikipedia and as it turns out, not that long. I don't know why our old page got deleted but any chance this page can come back? Right now, it's this one. I'm asking you because it's a bit weird that a whole page suddenly was copied.--Nognix 18:48, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i was wondering, why is '''The Tainted One', The Knight of Umbar etc. are given the non-canon label, yet The Shadow Lord does not need it. Another thing is why The Shadow Lord is in the Nazgûl category and not the others, isn't the Shadow Lord also from the Warhammer range, or is it from another source? I'm just a bit confused Sclera1 04:25, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the character page. I didn't know I wasent to use those on my page. Thanks for the info. Expanded Wiki Navigation Hello Darklantern. I have been a member of this wiki for a while, but I haven't made many edits. Anyway, I was wondering, why don't you use expanded wiki navigation? It looks better, and you can have more links. If you don't know how to use it, I can show you (I am an admin on another wiki). Go here to turn it on or read about it. NTPYTO (talk) Anther message Hello DarkLantern. I was wondering if you would like me to help out with the code of this wiki. Forgive me, but some of your code seems basic. For example, with your permission, I could merge all userbox-book lore userboxes into one userbox using switch code. That is just an example. Anyway, please message me back. User:Not the person you're thinking of :To see an example of some things that van be done, please visit my talk page and user page on the Nitrome Wiki. The link to that wiki can be found at my userpage here. 18:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC) New lightbox Hi there, I left a message here last week about a new lightbox. I wanted to make sure you saw my message. Please let me know if you have any concerns or questions. Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Battle of the Peak "Duel of Zirak-zigil" would make more sense... thoughts?Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 07:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Dagor Degorach (?) This article: http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity - either meant Dagor Dagorath seeing as he proclaimed it a legendary (he spelt it "lengenery") war and that Morgoth will succeed in all capitals, but by spelling he could have also meant Dagor Bregollach but as both pages exist it's just intelligible as it is. i'm sending this by the way because it takes along time to delete pages apparently; this way it'll quicken the pace.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Can you do something about http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.116.166.56 ? lol he keeps adding creature and monste categories to articles, monster category doesnt even exist either nd is pretty redundant to begin with not to mention elves as creatures and monsters? what? :/Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 17:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) (HiddenVale) Greetings, Illustrious Admin. of this Wiki. I need one of those "This person is highly knowledgeable on LOTR" profile.. ...badges. The thing you own. HiddenVale (talk) 03:44, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Knowledge Badge!!! As I earlier said, I need a "This user is highly knowledgable" badge-paraphenelia on my Profile page. Thanks, O Illustrious Admin. HiddenVale (talk) 00:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC) How do I insert them, exactly, O Illustrious Admin.?HiddenVale (talk) 01:05, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Comic-Con Greetings! You may already know, but The Hobbit (and therefore this wiki) will be involved with Comic-Con this year. Wikia will have a physical presence at the 'Con once again, and we've created this badge: to remind users of this, and provide them with a link to Comic-Con Wiki. There, we will be updating live for the duration of the event with images, info, and exclusives for those users who are unable to be there in person. Would you be willing to allow this badge on the main page here (hopefully at the top of the right column) until the conclusion of the event? Please hit me up on my TALK PAGE and let me know either way so I can add it, or make a note that you've declined affiliation. You're welcome to add it yourself using the code above, but please drop me a note as well so I can track which wikis are participating. Thank you for your time! :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Badge up, thanks for joining in! :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Urgency O, Illustrious Wise Generous Admin., DarkLantern; I must speak to you in PRIVATE, not on this conspicuous talk-page. Nothing bad have I to say, just many inquiries and ideas, as you might expect. Would e-mailing be fine? I would much appreciate a conversation with the master of this Wiki, for it is important. To maintain my security, I can e-mail you, not vice versa, if that is not treacherous enough. (I hope you know who I am.) Greetings Again Wiki for Middle-Earth is a MESS. Seriously, O Illustrious Admin., I can't even make it better, and I own the BFME2 games. HiddenVale (talk) 23:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Poll May I put a new poll on the main page? It has been there for over a year. We can keep the old question active in the poll archive and add a new one. I was thinking: "What do you think about Peter Jackson wanting to do a third film that would bridge the gap between The Hobbit and the LOTR Trilogy?" Let me know. ' PORTERFIELD ' 20:17, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Rian Edit response Ah, yes. My elf geneologies fade now and then. HiddenVale (talk) 01:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me but could you please add some links in the page I just made, it is the Thorin's axe page, Because I do not know how to do it, if you can thank you, if you can't don't worry it's fine.Istari323 (talk) 18:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Help with new edit on Hobbit movies article Hey Darklantern, I put in a new section in the Hobbit films article about the announcement of a third film. Problem is, I can't seem to figure out how to put my source in the page. Here's the url of the site I used as my source: http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/third-hobbit-film-confirmed-355817 Perhaps you can put the source info in the article, please? Segovax (talk) 05:27, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm Belac Reteet I'm Belac Reteet. Thank you for leaving me that really long welcome message. Sorry I haven't written you back, I haven't been on here that much. I plan on having a good time here, you have no idea how hard it is to find a penpall on some of these wikias. Here's an example; One time on Villains Wiki, I wrote to this guy who hadn't written me back for a while. This is what I wrote; "WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN ME BACK, YOU DIRTY TRAITOR? YOU CALL YOURSELF A FRIEND. LOL! Just my little joke. I'm Belac Reteet. Just wondering when you were gonna write back. PS When you do write me back, let me know if I had you there for a second.". Now it's obvious that it was just a friendly joke. Right? I mean, the last 5 sentences of the message said so. And yet when I check a week later, there's no reply, and when I go on to the guy's talk page, the message is gone. Can you beileve that. I was like; "Hello, did you evan read the message?" Any ways; write me back when you can. See Ya! Black Uruks and more Hello there Admin.. I was wondering why th Black Uruk page wasn't on here a long time ago; I was on the verge of creating it. Oh, BTW, on the page I referenced the castle of "Seregost". If you know about that or not, I'll eventually be making pages on that and the other 5 un-mentioned places in Mordor. I DO have an authentic map showing them: I think I'll send it to you. HiddenVale (talk) 23:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Rogash Hi, can you check the Rogash page. It is very poorly written and the information seems contradictory so im not sure if i should edit it. Please check. Vangis19 (talk) 13:17, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I took care of that on Tuesday. =) HiddenVale (talk) 23:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi, there Hi DarkLantern, I'm from Wikia and wanted to know if you got my email from Aug 7? If so, no hurry on responding as I know you're busy. If not, let me know if there is another way/email I can reach you at. Thanks! Lindachou (talk) 00:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Gondorian Soldiers Im thinking of making apge about the staple infantry soldiers of GOndor but im not sure that there is enough information to make a full good quality page. Please reply to tell me if this is suitable Vangis19 (talk) 12:42, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Gondor Infantry Ok. I will do that. But i was basing most of my thoughts on the movie as in the movie the Gondor Soldiers are overrun easily bu i just checked my book and saw otherwise. SO thanks Vangis19 (talk) 05:41, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Should we adopt a Badge earning system as well like the PS Vita wikia or the PvZ wikia. It might encourage people to make edits. Also another good system that we can adopt is the message wall system on PS Vita wikia. It is a much better alternative to the talk page as i hope you'll agree. Vangis19 (talk) 09:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) A wiki of this quality doesn't really need badges, though. It's not about competition. (On Minecraft Wiki it is, though... :D ) HiddenVale (talk) 00:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Unnecessary pages Hi DarkLantern; this is HiddenVale. Don't you think the Blackwolds page rather should just be on the LOTRO Wiki, and not this one? Even with the LOTR:Canon Template on it, it's irrelovent, and can be deceiving for LOTR "newbs" who don't know what that template means. Also, the Mardat, the Serpent Lord of Harad page has to go. It is pure fan-fiction, and there are plenty of outside websites for fan-fiction. Thanks, HiddenVale (talk) 03:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Reply - Uruk Sappers Oh, and the Uruk Sappers page needs to be deleted also. It was just made by Sauron's Man; he seems strange. 1. Can you check the first stage on minas Tirith page, teh citadl page and teh fountain of teh gaurd page. Could they be movd onto minas tirith page instead.? Vangis19 (talk) 06:09, August 21, 2012 (UTC) It's urgent DarkLantern, this is a somewhat urgent thing I've noticed. Saurons Man, recently joined, has been doing stuff with Orc pages. He has made 2 pages, Uruk Sappers and the Black Pits. Uruk Sappers is complete conjecture, with pictures of the dudes who placed the bomb in the Deeping Wall, and I placed has the delete template on it. The Black Pits was horrible in condition: that guy brings up the most random opinions and events related it to it. I gave it a good clean up, so it can stay. I think you need to watch over the things he edits, for Saurons Man also has been bringing in random orc-facts that, well, arn't facts, since there is no proof or reference. He doesn't know how to format and categorize pages, even though he IS new. I've told him some of this, but you should delete the Uruk Sappers page, and tell him about it. (You might also even look at the page) Thanks, HiddenVale (talk) 00:16, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Deleted page Ah, you deleted the Mardat page. Hmm, I wonder what made you do it. HiddenVale (talk) 00:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi DarkLantern, can you please look at the Morranon orcs page, Morgul orcs page, orc overseer, ripper orcs, black uruks, half-orcs, isengard orcs, isengard half orcs, half-troll and goblin men and check if they are all true and if they can just be merged into the orcs page. Also delete the Tolien vs jackson :Differences between story and screenplay page as well as all the pages that re asscoiated with it. I made another page called Differences Between Jackson's Movies and Tolkein's Books. Thanks if you do and thanks even if you don't. Vangis19 (talk) 06:20, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I fixed most of them up after Saurons Man's mess that he made. And there are no "half-orcs." in Middle-Earth. HiddenVale (talk) 23:05, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ive seen a page called Siryan which describes a map which is only usd in games but is not mentioned at all in teh books, SHould pages like these be deleted or kept. Also all the pages that link to it are similiar- from the same type. ALso if i put an afd template on a page will it automatically be converted into the articels for deletion page or do i have to edit that page and place it there myself. For now im just going to afd all the Siryan pages. Vangis19 (talk) 06:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi DarkLantern, this is about fanon. Ive seen a page about a movie called the two hunters fan film which to me looks like fanon. Is says that the movie is made by teenagers on a two hundred dollar budget and is not related to lotr. Can ou delte it?. Hav you seen the Gothmod of Morgul's page by Saurons Man? I don't think any of the information on the page is mentioned in the books. Can you view it please? For now i am placing a afd remplate on it. Thx Vangis19 (talk) 12:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) List of Deletable Pages Deletable Pages Hi DarkLantern, ive made this section so i can tell you immediately if i see any pages that need to be deleted Vangis19 (talk) 12:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC) *Outsiders- very vague and general, has no main pupose just an empty page with useless information *Gothmog of Morgul's army- no proof anywhere that this exists and poorly written and an orphan page *The Two Hunters Fan Film- fanon *Tolkien vs. Jackson: Differences Between Story and Screenplay/Major Differences- Made a new page- Differences Between Jackson's Movies and Tolkien's Books *Tolkien vs. Jackson: Differences Between Story and Screenplay- View above *Movie vs. Book:Fellowship of the Ring- View above *Movie vs. Book:Two Towers- View above *Movie vs. Book:Return of the King- View above *River Trolls- The page says that the topic is fake. Vangis19 (talk) 09:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) *Sappers- Exactly the same as the Uruk Sappers page *Uruk sappers- The information is not stated in any book or movie explicitly. *Ripper Orc- Not mentioned anywhere *Isengard Orcs- repetition; same as Uruk-hai, or Snagae if it means the laborers of Saruman *The chase to Minas Tirith- Merge to Battle of Osgiliath, the battle is not mentioned by itself and it is poorly written. *Orcs of the Red Eye- it's unnessecary. *Last Debate- it has one sentence, orphan page and im pretty sure it has no mention in the book The faster these are gotten rid of, Sir DarkLantern, the better. Thank you for starting progress of deleting a few. HiddenVale (talk) 21:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Vangis19 (talk) 12:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Everything Vangis just said I proudly second! HiddenVale (talk) 23:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I want to help Hi, I've been using your wiki recently and although I'm not a LOTR expert (yet) i am a very experienced Wikia editor. I'd like to help improve this wiki, the first thing i'd like to do is standardise all the infoboxes. I'm very good with wiki-code and writing templates. Although I can't contribute much LOTR knowlege I'd love to improve the look of the wiki. I just thought i'd run it by you first, mainly to see what your thoughts would be, and secondly to see if there are any other template '''or '''CSS based jobs that need doing around here. Thanks -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:29, August 29, 2012 (UTC) * Cool, I'll start to work on it straight away. :From looking at some of the other infoboxes, many vary in style. I'm assuming your preferred style is the Template:Infobox_Person_Men style but with various colours depending on the creature. If you like I could get all the infoboxes to match this style, but if they are not creatures, just have them in white and light grays. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 12:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) * No of course not, that's not what I meant. I meant would you like me to modify the style of infoboxes like for example Template:Infobox_Military_Conflict so that it matches with your creature infoboxes. I am not asking to change the colours, I was just seeing if you wanted the other infoboxes to be standadized. : Sorry for not being clear, I don't want to come storming in and change the whole wiki. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 13:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) * Okay, i've cleaned up the LOTR place infobox. Find it here. It's already is unse all over the place - you can see it in action in places like the Shire, Rivendell and Tharbad. Hope you like it. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 13:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Non-summer Activity Master DarkLantern; tell me, how many contributors.... ...don't contribute, or, how many un-activity is there on this Wikia during the interval of months from September to June? (Or, as some would put it, the schoolyear?) HiddenVale (talk) 00:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Ending a fight of words Illustrious Admin., I have a somewhat... ....terrible situation. Do you mind somehow blocking Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn from me?? She will otherwise continue to f-bomb and XD all over my talk-page, probably, about a very old misunderstainding of mine. She even told me that ''I ''would bet the "boot", which wouldn't have fit at all. If blocking is a bad idea, even though she does not contribute anymore, please at least notify her of her somewhat-cursed mouth. I do want it to finish, and she even started to talk as if she had forgotten all that had happened, e.g. claiming that she hadn't f-bombed on my Talk-page 1/2 a month ago which she did (and I deleted those comments), as if she's blind, which I mentioned to her. In other words, we both I guess deserve punishment, for it is becoming too risky - not that I was breaking any policy rules. HiddenVale (talk) 01:08, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, Would love to get some feedback from somebody on this message I left in the forum-- http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Hobbit_Day_Tournament?t=20120906205238 Just want to make sure you guys are psyched for this! Peter 16:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC)